


The End of the Line

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A puppy - Freeform, Bad Puns, Blood, Do not try this at home., Gore, Magic and Superpowers, Multi, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random gabble about Dr Strange/The Avengers, I have no idea where this is gonna go.I don't own any of the original characters. Only the ones I have created if there are any.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an awful writer so don't expect anything amazing but I try and it's fun, soo...

Stephen Strange hated being late. He was supposed to be meeting with The Avengers at 2pm but his plane had been delayed. And he was only just arriving now. He walked to the door of The Avengers Tower. The doors slid open and -  
"Welcome sir, to -"  
"Arghh!" Stephen yelled. "Who are you?!"  
"I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's personal AI." Said the disembodied voice.  
"Oh, well, nice to meet you." He replied.  
"This way sir, to the elevator. The Avengers are waiting upstairs on the main lounge."  
Stephen 'followed' the voice into the elevator and pressed the 'Main Lounge' button. 'DING' the elevator doors slid open.  
"Ah, Welcome Mr-?"  
"Dr."  
"Welcome Mr Doctor - "  
"Strange."  
"Pardon?"  
"Dr Strange." "Ah, My apologies Mr Doctor Strange, come in. I am Tony Stark, to my left is my girlfriend, Ms Pepper Potts. Over there in the couch from left to right is Captain Steve Rogers, Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, Natasha Romanoff and her partner Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and over there -" he gestures to the wall where a very muscular man was leaning on the wall, "is Thor, which I believe you have already met."  
"Ok uh, Hi." replies Stephen. They all wave back and smile bar Thor.  
"Come, come, sit down Mr Doctor Strange or shall we just call you Doctor?" Tony asks.  
"Um, just Stephen will be fine." he says.  
"Well then Stephen, would you like some tea?" says Tony.  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks."  
"YOU, get some tea please." Tony says to a robot in the corner. It immediately perks up  
and zips off to the kitchen. Thor heaves himself off the wall, walks over and quite literally thumps down in the couch next to Banner, who looks not in the least comfortable with it.  
"So what matter brought you here?" He asks.  
"Well, I believe you all heard about the incident in Hong Kong, uh, that was, quite plainly to say, extremely dark magic and forces. Correct me if I am wrong but not long ago you were, well, also involved in "magical, portal opening, evil god wanting world domination" circumstances, so to say. Right?"  
They all nod blandly.  
"Yes, well, I came to warn you that there was a former friend of mine who, turned to the dark."  
"He is quite a powerful magician and, uh, if were to gain to much power, could potentially destroy the world."  
"Right." Tony says. "So, how long till he "gains" this "power" to destroy the world?"  
Right then YOU comes in with a tray.  
"Ah, here's the tea. How do you take it?" Pepper asks.  
"Just black, no sugar, thanks." Stephen responds distractedly. Something was wrong. Pepper puts the tea down in front of him and flashes him a smile. She walks back to Tony just as a sling portal opens at her feet.  
"WATCH OUT!" he yells. She trips and wobbles on the edge and - a hand grabs her foot and then she's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People freak out, all hell breaks loose and Lezabel is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, come and rant at me that my tense is awful. I don't pay attention to wether it's past or present. I really don't care so don't bother.

Chapter 2 

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke out.  
"What the hell just happened?!" Tony yelled at Stephen. Stephen sat down and sighed.  
"That was a sling portal and I have no idea where she is. She could be anywhere in this world." He said.  
"Wait - what? In this world?!" Natasha asked with alarm.  
"There are millions of worlds and dimensions. But unless you are a magician or being pushed through dimensions by a magician, you can't be taken there or sling portalled there. She should be okay." He says quietly.

They all stare at him blankly until Clint spoke up. "Should? Should be okay? She could be anywhere in this universe" - he gestured widely with his arms - "and we are sitting here on the couch arguing." He said worried and stressed.  
"Well lets -" Tony was cut off by a woman in smart black pants and a smart yellow shirt on with extremely, ridiculously elaborate makeup.

"Hi, I'm very sorry to intrude, but we just got a call saying Ms Potts was seen in Chicago being dragged by a man in a black cloak. I had been confused, as I thought she was up here. I thought I should tell you." She smiled a sweet smile full of false respect and concern.

Tony swore under his breath.  
"Ugh, yeah. Thanks Lezabel. Your dismissed." She gave them all a sickly sweet smile, full of venom and walked out the door, her boots clopping loudly.

"God I hate her." Natasha says. There were several nods in agreement.  
"Okay everyone. Suit up. Were going to kick some ass." Says Tony as he walks down the hall. There is a split second of scilence and then everyone gets up and walks to their rooms.

Stephen gets up and goes to his room that he is staying in while here. He opens his suitcase and immediately his cape flys up and rests in his shoulders. He sighs. Stephen grabs his phone and dials a number.  
"Hello?" says the other end of the line.  
"Christine?" He replies.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I was, uh, were going on a rescue mission to rescue Tony's girlfriend who has been captured. I wanted to let you know."  
"Oh, okay. Be safe and I'll see you soon. Okay?"  
"Yep. Love you."  
"Love you too. See ya."  
"Bye." 

The line cuts off just as there is a knock on his door. He walks and opens it.  
"You ready to go?" Steve asks.  
"Let's do this."

They walk out to the lounge where everyone is waiting.  
"The ship's this way." Tony says but Stephen just puts on his sling ring and opens a portal to a backstreet of Chicago.  
They all stared blankly at him. He huffed a frustrated sigh and gestured to walk through. Natasha stepped forward and cautiously walked through. Then called to the others.  
"It's fine, c'mon."  
They all filed through and at last Stephen went through.  
"So now what?" Thor asks.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pepper's PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is confused and annoyed. Very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I've been fairly busy of late.

Chapter 3

Pepper had no idea what in the world had just happened. She had been walking back to Tony after giving their guest some tea and then she had fallen into the floor and had landed in a backstreet of Chicago with a hooded man looming over her. And now she was gagged and had her arms and legs tied up painfully tight in the back of an express transport rental truck.  
She had no idea where she was now or where they were going. And her back was starting to throb in earnest.  
"Mmph." she said muffled to her guard. He ignored her.

"Mmph!" she tried again. He ignores her again.

"MMPH!" She yelled as best she could with a gag in her mouth and that finally got his attention.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" he yelled at her and kicked her shin for good measure.

"Umph." she grunted.

"Wat wav vat for?" She mumbled while trying to get some Hessian bag out of her mouth as the gag had slipped free.

"Oh, bloody hell. Hold still." said her guard frustratedly as he picked up her gag and neared, attempting to put it back in.

But that wasn't Pepper's idea. Oh no. She wouldn't have that gag back in her mouth at all. Nope. She didn't like it one bit, I mean, after all who would? The guard kept trying but after a while he gave up as he didn't particularly want his fingers bitten off by a woman in a tight skirt and fancy office shirt. And who was the girlfriend of Tony Stark. Now that would be amusing. 

One thing that bothered her was how that… whatever it was got past Stark Security, it was after all, the best in the business. Someone had clearly disabled the security but who? Lezabel instantly leapt to mind, but Pepper couldn’t imagine such a good secretary doing something like that. Even if she was a prissy, annoying as hell bitch who strutted around as if she owned the place. Then who could that leave? Not Dorian. He was too loyal and Tony had known him for years. Not Christina, she was just a graduate and way too sweet. Not Kyle, not Zoe, not George and definitely not Rose. She was such a sweet old lady. Pepper smiled at the thought. 

“What you smilin’ for?” the guard asked suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing in particular. Just how good you would look hanging from that bar over there.” Nodding in the direction of a metal bar at the end of the truck.

He gave her an annoyed look and went back to playing Crossy Road on his phone. Pepper went back to thinking.

So that could only leave Lezabel, but why? What would she get out of it?


End file.
